Here we go
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: Whole bunch of one shots put together. Sixth one up.
1. Chapter 1

HERE WE GO.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters belonging to it.

Summary: Just a little one shot, Rei's POV, just before he goes out to face Bryan. This can one be seen as Pre-slash or friendship, either way works for me, grin. I'm going to do a whole bunch of these together, since none of them will really be long enough to merit their own page…and it just makes life easier. If you have requests give me a shout and I'll see what I can do.

A/N: Hiya! Yes, I have returned, though I have a feeling no one really missed me, sigh, I'll work on that one. So, I said I didn't think I'd be writing for Beyblade for awhile, since I had no inspiration…..then I checked my page to see how my latest little pieces of writing had done and found……..nothing. Talk about a blow to the ego…but hey, presto, I suddenly got my Beyblade muse back….figures. This is not going to be updated on a set schedule, when I get something, I'll put it up.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rei sat on the window sill, looking out into the vast snowy landscape that was Russia. Thoughts whirled around in his head, thoughts of stolen Bitbeasts, of pained friends and the match tomorrow. The match against Bryan. He was not scared, anxious perhaps but not scared. He couldn't be scared, entering a match with anything less than absolute confidence in your blade and yourself spelt disaster. He felt the pressure of Driger's attack ring against his palm, he looked down in surprise at his hand, stunned at the grip he had on it. He loosened his grip, silently berating himself for not paying attention, Kenny would kill him if he cut his palm, especially since tomorrow was tomorrow.

He let his head rest against the window, his breath misting the glass. Tomorrow, it was not going to be easy, but that was okay. He didn't want easy, he wanted a fight, a challenge. He wanted to beat Bryan and get one back for the team. His fist tightened again, he didn't notice.

He wasn't going to give up, no matter what they threw at him. Driger was not going to be another one of their 'acquirements', they had gone through too much together for something like that to happen. And the guys, they were another reason why he wouldn't give up. Max and Kai had both lost their Bitbeasts to them; he would gain vengeance for them. He swore it.

"Rei."

He startled, almost falling off the windowsill. He righted himself, then looked over his shoulder to the owner of the voice. Kai stood by the door, Rei could see the slightest of slumps in his shoulders, it made him angry. Tyson was loud, Max was bubbly, Kenny was a worrywart and Kai was proud. Kai was supposed to be proud. He didn't look proud now, he looked a little lost, uncomfortable without the constant presence of his fiery Bitbeast.

"Rei?"

"Yes?" Rei quickly responded, mentally scolding himself for zoning out again. Kai gave a slight shake of head. "You need to get some rest. You have a big match tomorrow." Rei nodded, frowning at the reminder. Kai turned, deeming his job as captain done, to return to their shared room.

"Kai." He stopped, head tilting till Rei could see a dark eye looking at him over his shoulder. "I'll beat him. I swear it." Slate bangs stirred as Kai gave a short nod. "I know." Then he vanished back into the darkness of their room.

Rei stared back out at the snow capped city. Tomorrow was a big day. He stood, stretching to work the cricks out of his back.

They were in tip top condition.

He turned, his back to the city.

They had worked hard to get here.

He silently walked to the room, easily finding his way in the near darkness.

They would win.

He lay down, idly noting that Kai had already slipped back to sleep. He closed his eyes, slipping to sleep.

They had to.

End

Well, there we go. Next one should be better….as soon as my mood picks up. Sigh…..and exams end.


	2. Chapter 2

HERE WE GO.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters belonging to it.

Summary: I don't know where this one came from…not sure I want to know. I'm not too fond of it, but it has it's own charm…I feel like I'm talking about a house. Just a little slice of life of the Bladebreakers.

A/N: Thank you VeekaIzhanez for your review, you're the best!

Enjoy!

* * *

Being greeted by the soft sound of bacon frying in a pan, followed closely by the smell of said bacon, plus a few other breakfasty items, was always a good way to start the day. At least in Max's opinion it was. A good way to start the day indeed, especially when said day was the beginning of the second half of the exam period.

His mood took a downward plummet that would have put a comet to shame. Exams. He dreaded them, not as much as Tyson, but still a good deal. Speaking of Tyson…..

"It's not Monday! It's still Sunday!"

He grinned, sliding into his seat and giving Rei a cheery greeting, Tyson's voice still echoing through the house. Rei stopped setting the table, head tilted at an angle so that he could better listen to the argument going on upstairs, Max fought the urge to laugh and mimicked him.

"Tyson, no matter how much you may wish it, it is Monday." Kenny's calm, logical voice, softer but still audible filtered through.

"I don't wan.." Max could see Rei cringing at the volume from the corner of his eye, Tyson's voice reaching the ear splitting range.

"Enough."

Max jumped in his seat, Rei dropping the fork he was holding as the team captain's voice drowned Tyson's out. "We all have exams so get over it. If you listened in class rather than bragging or sleeping you'd be better off."

Max giggled, Kai had a point there, Tyson was terrible. Rei shook his head, returning to his previous task, speeding up to ensure everything was ready for the arrival of the other members of the team. The voices above had disappeared, but Rei could hear the three sets of footsteps that were currently making their way down the stairs. The heavy, stomp of a sullen Tyson almost eclipsed the softer, nervous shuffle of Kenny and the whisper of Kai's footsteps.

The three took their places around the table, Rei placing the various plates and bowls within easy reach of all, then sat himself down to Kai's right. Tyson's hands whipped the stack of pancakes to his side, Max pouting at the loss of them, giving Tyson an evil eye as he settled for the smaller flapjacks. Rei chuckled, sliding his own pancakes to the bubbly blonde.

"You sure?" Max asked, but the way he fidgeted and was already eyeing the syrup was clue enough that Rei wouldn't get it back. Rei nodded, drawing the flapjacks towards himself. "Yes, think of it as a good luck for your exam." Tyson was frowning again, looking mournfully at his pancakes. Kai sighed, eyes narrowing in annoyance before nodding to Rei. "We should all be back by one, as long as no one tries to run out of the exam venue again." Tyson's squawk was muffled by the pancakes, Kai glared at him before returning to Rei. "I'll be done earlier though, so we can do some basic work while we wait for them."

Rei nodded, returning to his own food. Kai gave Tyson another glare, daring him to voice a protest, said protest dying a quick death in the wake of the barely reigned fury, Tyson ducked his head, eating his pancakes so that he didn't have to face Kai's wrath at being late…..again. Rei fought the wish to laugh, but still ended up grinning and chortling under his breath, both of which earning him a look from Kai. Max too was fighting the need to laugh, but his own fear for the captain kept his giggle fit at bay, at least until he got onto the bus.

xxx

Tanned hands rhythmically washed the dishes, ears trained on the sounds of the others putting their shoes on and leaving, the final click of the door closing, then silence. Rei sighed, turning back to his task of washing the dishes. There were times he wished he had been born in Japan, or at least in the more populated places of China. He was not a fool, he had street-smarts and survival skills, not to mention instincts that would put a few animals to shame, but his own formal education did not go further than the primary level; anything else he had picked up had been from reading books. In his village there was no time for Pythagoras, he was fairly certain that there was no one in the village who even knew who or what that was; the skills that were valued were not taught in a classroom or in books, they were the skills of trade, carpentry, hunting and healing and others that benefitted the village. Rei's choice to leave the village had been a scandal, it hadn't ever happened before, at least to his knowledge, the village was not quite so angry about it since they won the finals, but he still wasn't the most welcome sight to them.

He sighed, washing his hands and drying them as he mentally ticked off the list of things he still had to do. He paused in the lounge, frowning at the book on the table. He could tell at a glance it was Kai's, Tyson's were tattered, Max's had scorch-your-eyes-out-it's-so-bright paper and he'd never seen Kenny's, he didn't even think Kenny owned a book. He picked it up, eyes scanning the title: Industrial Revolution- A Change of Times, then turned towards the room they shared, fully intending to put the book away, when something caught his eye. The bookmark, which he had dismissed without even realising had his name on, he opened the book, feeling a little guilty, then laughed as he read the note.

_Rei_

_Don't think you have been spared. We suffer, you suffer. Read chapters 1-5 before I get back. You'll be tested._

_Kai_

He shook his head, seating himself on back onto the couch, legs curled up beneath him as he got settled in for a long read, he didn't bother to mask the smile and privately reminded himself to thank Kai. Suffer? Perhaps, but they would suffer through this as a team, together. After all, misery loves company. He chuckled to himself, misery indeed.

End

There you go, the book title…..as far as I know….doesn't exist, if it does, then I don't own it. I personally hated the Industrial Revolution when I did it, fell asleep through more than one video…so did the rest of the class…come to think of it….now that I look back, that was the time the teacher was happiest…Hmmmn. Anyway, I've kind of taking it for granted that since Rei comes from an isolated village, they would be more practical people, learning the dates of some other places bygone days just isn't the most practical thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

HERE WE GO.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters belonging to it.

Summary: Sundays can never stay quiet . Grin. Not the best, nor the longest, but still something. Give me a shout and tell me what you think.

A/N: Yes, it's been ages, sorry, have been travelling. Just got back from an overnight LAN and just got back…..a bit wired on coke and chips.

Enjoy!

Kai sat reading his book, the gentle warmth from the sun filtering through the window he was seated by, making him feel pleasantly drowsy. His eyes scanned the page slowly, the words melting into each other, but he didn't mind, it was a Sunday, the brats were probably still sleeping, hopefully till mid-afternoon and he had nothing better to do than just sit and relax.

"Son of a gun!"

The peace was shattered with the tenderness of a blunt axe, Kai almost slipped off the windowsill, Tyson's voice was awful.

"Kill steal!"

Kai flinched at the high pitch, Max's wasn't any better. He growled and slammed his book on the table, he stormed through, passing the empty lounge and entering the study, stopping half way through the door, eyes widening minutely at the sight before him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tyson, Max and Rei were sitting at their computers, the two younger members had their back to him as their fingers were desperately clicking keys and moving the mouse.

"Rei you jerk, I can't believe you did that!"

Max's grousing was answered by Rei's laughter, and the flashing of a victory sign as the tally screen played across the screen. Rei grinned as he noticed Kai in the doorway. "Hi, were we too loud?" his grin took on an apologetic twist. Kai huffed, seating himself next to Rei, at his own computer. He could just see Tyson and Max's eyes staring at him from over the tops of their screens, a slate eyebrow raised, the other two immediately looking back at their screens. He glanced at the tally screen snorting at the scores.

Catboi: 50 kills 15 deaths

DaMan: 18 kills 32 deaths

SugaRoxs: 14 kills 34 deaths

"You two wimps are getting your butts handed to you." Rei laughed nodding, Kai smirked at the two, both giving Rei a shifty look as the Chinese youth's grin turned smirk.

"How about some capture the flag?"

Kai ignored the younger two, grinning as he quickly chose his character and entered. "I think so, us two against them?"

Rei grinned at him, amber eyes glinting at the younger two. "Sure thing. I'll host."

Kai sat back as he waited for the loading page to close, smirking across at the other two, both steadily growing paler as time passed.

The screen changed, Catboi streaking past him to find a good spot to snipe from, he grabbed the nearby plasma gun and started making his way to the oppositions flag site.

He heard a whimper from the other side, and a body fell off the platform in front of him. It looked like he wouldn't be getting first kill after all. Kai's grin turned into a smirk, he'd just have to get the most kills.

End

The game their playing is Unreal Tournament 3, my preferred genres are usually fantasy and rpg games but I'm beginning to gain a liking for FPS games. So give me a shout, tell me what you think, even what games you enjoy. Grin.


	4. Chapter 4

HERE WE GO.

What would you do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters belonging to it.

Summary: Everyone has had this conversation (admit it!), now the boys are on a bus, bored to insanity and the questions begin. All the negative responses are Kai's. grin.

A/N: Wow, another update, and so soon. Grin. This one just started forming and I had to write it. It is based off a conversation I had with some friends…..unfortunately, I'm a bit too logical/practical…..so some of their more fantastical ideas were quickly shot down. So, any of you out there had this convo? Grin, bet you did.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So…..what would you do if zombies took over the world?"

Tyson grinned as a pair of baby blues shone at him, Max was grinning, turning in his seat so that he too could face the elder two of their team. Rei blinked owlishly at Tyson whilst Kai looked about ready to throw Tyson out the bus…..again.

"Pardon." Max giggled, it wasn't often that Rei looked or sounded stunned. Kai face palmed at Tyson's eager expression. "I said, what would you do if zombies took over the world?"

Rei frowned, "How would they take over the world?"

Tyson huffed, "They'd bite people and turn them….don't you watch Resident Evil? Land of the dead?"

"Where would we be?"

"A plane."

"What if the pilot's a zombie?"

"It's normally a stewardess, besides your karate skills would totally beat her."

"It's kung fu. What if you all turn into zombies?"

"You have to be bitten first."

"What if she bites me?"

"Then Kai will chuck you out the door and we'll promise to remember you."

"Kai wouldn't chuck me out."

"Yes, he would."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would."

"No I wouldn't."

Rei grinned in triumph, "See."

Kai gave Tyson a smirk. "I'd let him eat you, then chuck him out."

Tyson's response was drowned out by Rei's indignant shout. "Hey. Who'd cook for you!" Kai gave a nod, "True, we'll just hope Tyson gets bitten first."

Max sighed, patting the top of the seat. "Anyway, what would you do?"

Tyson, Rei and Kai looked at him, then eyes darted between each other. Tyson grinned, "I'd go to the mall, there's food and electricity there."

Kai snorted, "There's also no walls, everything is glass."

Rei grinned, quietly chuckling at Tyson's responding tongue pull, "I'd hide out in the mountains, there's less people and the cabin is pretty sturdy."

"You'd also be at the mercy of the elements and trapped if they surrounded you." Rei gave a thoughtful nod to Kai's response.

Max beamed, "I'd get on a plane and fly back home."

"You'll be the first to die, there's always someone infected on a flight."

"Fine, we'll find a truck and drive out." Tyson sounded fairly proud of his choice.

"None of us have our drivers licence."

"It can't be that hard, it's not that different from a car."

"So you know how to change all 15 gears?"

"It has that many?" Tyson sounded very unsure. Both older teens shook their heads in dismay.

"Maybe we can find a plane and fly to a less populated area, the less people the less zombies?" Rei piped up, looking completely serious. Kai shrugged, "None of us can fly," he held up a hand to halt Max's excited shout, "And no, flight simulations on a PSP do not count." Max huffed, looking quite mutinous.*

"So then where should we go?" Rei looked to Kai, head tilting to the left, bangs shifting to cover an eye. Kai leant back, arms folding over his chest. "We should stay at the house, it's got two exits, plus a third on the roof, it's got a concrete fence, we have electricity and water, plus we have enough space to make a garden should we run out of food."

"What about weapons?" Tyson said, looking grudgingly respectful. Kai's eyes flitted to Rei. "Who needs weapons?" He gave a smirk, then shifted slightly in his seat, adjusting to a more comfortable position.

"You have lots of stuff in your house that can be made into weapons, baseball bats, a chainsaw.."

"We have a chainsaw!" Tyson burst out, quickly silenced by the other two as they listened, Kai barely spared him a glare before carrying on, "Knives, chairs, fire stokers. Everything you need to make any weapon you could imagine."

Rei nodded, grinning, "I could take the wire clothes hangers and make spiky balls out of them, tie them on either end of a cord and presto! I'd be able to make a space of about 3 metres," he gave a bit of a shrug, "But you'd have to be a bit away from me, it's not exactly the easiest thing to use."

Kai nodded, "Both of us could take care of ourselves, and Tyson has some training in kendo so he should be fine." Kai said the last with a bit of a mocking lilt.

Max glanced from one to the other, "What about me and the Chief?"

Rei patted him on the shoulder, smiling gently at the young blonde. "Don't worry Max, I promise we'll never forget you."

"Hey."

End

*One of our conversations went like that, with one person making suggestions and myself immediately stating that simulations/games on pc do not count as actual experience. Sigh, the people I know.


	5. Chapter 5

HERE WE GO.

What would you do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters belonging to it.

Summary: Even the healthiest people have an off day, and even the strongest falter, what matters is that there is always someone ready to catch them and help them back up. This one isn't very long, and I have to admit probably not the best thought out, but I still like it.

A/N: Wow, been a long time. Sorry bout that, life and studies have been eating my life essence…well, they still are but I'm feeling inspired. Grin. Thank you to the wonderful people who have reviewed, and I hope you like this one too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aachoo!

Max yelped, Tyson fell out of his seat and Kai almost dropped his coffee. All three turned to look at the source of the explosion.

Rei stood, one arm holding the covered plate of muffins away from him, while the other covered his nose and mouth. Max jumped up to take the plate as Rei tried to stifle another sneeze.

Aachoo!

Rather unsuccessfully.

"Bless you." Max murmured, both hands clutching the plate as he watched. Kai stood, putting his cup down as he moved to stand by the sick Asian youth. Rei gave him a small grin, eyes bright, "It's fine. I just have a cold. I'll be right as rain after I have my tea." Tyson and Max both nodded, Max placing the plate in the centre and he and Tyson returned to their meals.

Kai didn't move, looking down at the other. Rei's grin faltered before returning full blast, "Is there something on my face?" Kai snorted, "Only your face." The grin changed to a smile, Kai gave him a final look before turning to return to the table. "I'll call my principal and inform him I won't be attending today." Tyson groaned, pouting at the unfairness while Rei made a muted sound of protest, which was immediately halted by a coughing fit. Kai sat back down, drawing his cup closer to him.

"Get back upstairs, if you're not in bed and resting I'll make you run 10 laps round the block as soon as you're well."

Rei nodded, speechless for once, then turned round. The three could faintly hear his footsteps as he climbed the stairs.

Xxx

Kai balanced the tray, keeping an eye on the bowl of chicken soup and cup of honey and cinnamon tea, as he made his way up the stairs. He bumped the door open with his hip, eyes scanning the room to survey the room.

The curtains were drawn, the light muted with only a dim lamp to light the room. Rei lay on his side, the pillow and one hand cushioning his head. He had left his hair in a loose braid which curled round like a sleeping cat's tail. Kai kept his movements as unobtrusive as possible, but bleary amber eyes opened to focus on him.

"Sit up and eat some soup." Kai's voice was soft, surprising soothing to Rei's aching head. He fluffed some pillows for Rei to lean against. "Thanks." Kai nodded, nudging a thermometer under Rei's arm, smoothing the blankets as he waited for both Rei to finish and the thermometer. Rei pushed the bowl away, sipping the tea. Kai pulled the thermometer out, frowning at the reading.

"You're a bit high, but nothing some rest won't fix," He held a spoonful of medicine up, smirking almost evilly, "and a little cough medicine."

Rei made a face as he drank it, but smiled in thanks.

"Now to bed with you."

Rei grinned, slipping back under the covers, giving Kai a small smile as his eyes grew heavy, "Thanks Kai." His voice petered out as sleep drew him back into her comforting folds.

Kai moved the tray further away, giving the other one last once over, tucking the comforter higher up, "No problem." His voice barely broke the stillness of the room, then he got comfortable on the chair and opened his book, in preparation for his vigil till his teammate was once again ready to blade alongside his team mates.

Rei murmured in his sleep, head snuffling into the pillow. Kai glanced up, waiting till Rei had settled again.

And laughing with his friends.

End


	6. Chapter 6

HERE WE GO.

Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters belonging to it.

Summary: A little chat about holidays in general..

A/N: Okay, it's Christmas and this just popped up, doesn't flow quite as nicely as I would like it too, and it is a bit pointless, but what the heck, it's a bit of fun.

Enjoy!

And Merry Christmas to all.

* * *

Religious holidays were always an interesting affair. Especially the Christian ones, explaining a serious event lost its potency when ones only other source of reference tended to punctuate narratives with snarky commentary. Max thought Kai could be a real jerk sometimes.

Tyson, whose grandfather's weird lifestyle had not any truly focused religious teachings, the only thing his grandfather followed religiously was kendo and the Bold and the Beautiful, neither of which were appealing. Tyson had endeared himself to Max's pastor, who praised his commitment to attending sermons. Kai often wondered what would happen if he discovered that Tyson's perfect attendance had more to do with his physical hunger than his spiritual one, a hunger that was temporarily abated with some help from the free food left out for the visitors every service, cooked by aforementioned pastor's wife and her fellow Women's Committee members.

Rei, who would celebrate and participate in his own religious festivals and days, had tried to listen to Max's attempts to explain Christianity. He was even polite enough not to mention that Kai had given up before he had even managed to get to the fifth commandment.

"_So let me get this straight. You are celebrating the crucifixion of an innocent man who was flayed alive by eating a big lunch, that I have to cook, and running around looking for chocolate eggs that were supposedly left by a fuzzy bunny."_

_Max nodded, Kai's rolling of the eyes almost audible, "Yes…though it sounds a lot worse when you say it."_

_Rei sighed, a hand brushing across his forehead, "Why a rabbit?"_

_Tyson walked in, "What about the Easter bunny?" he looked so eager._

_Kai huffed, "The Easter bunny is as real as Santa, not at all."_

_Tyson froze, "It's not…."_

_Two pairs of eyes rolled, Kai looking ready to drive the point home with some bodily harm. "No, it isn't."_

_Tyson looked confused, and then nodded, "Why would a bunny have chocolate eggs."_

_Max giggled, then sneakily tried to swipe a cookie from the plate, Rei rapped his knuckles. "That's for desert."_

"_Wait…."_

_The three looked back to Tyson, his serious face surprising them all. _

"_There's no Santa?"_

_Kai growled._

That particular discussion had ended with Tyson being left hanging by his belt in the neighbour's yard, and nothing else; Tyson would never mention Santa in Kai's presence again.

Now Max found himself trying to explain Christmas to Rei, who was looking quite unenthusiastic about having to cook the Christmas lunch for them, and twelve other people Tyson had invited.

"But he wasn't born in December…..was he?" Rei looked to Kai, left brow arched in query as gold eyes focused on him. Kai shrugged, turning another page of his book, "Like that has ever stopped anyone." Rei huffed, narrowing his eyes, usually a warning that someone would be missing dessert. Kai remained silent, studiously reading his book, and not looking at the unamused youth staring at him. Rei huffed, eyes sliding back to Max, "What has this got to do with presents? Or this lunch for that matter?" Max shrugged, "It's a celebration of the birth of our saviour. You give presents to new parents don't you, besides, present giving fosters good will and allows you to show you care for others."

"And what about Santa, why is there a fat guy dressed in a red furry outfit, being pulled by a bunch of reindeer that can magically fly in a sleigh, and he is accompanied by a short guy with pointy ears." Rei looked unimpressed, Kai was snorting into his coffee. "And what does he have to do with the birth of Christ, why is he fat? Why reindeer? Why does he need some short guy to accompany him?" Max shrugged, "Maybe to help in case he gets stuck in a chimney." A raven eyebrow arched, "A guy half my size, dressed like a jester with big pointy shoes and ears is going to be able to move a man supposedly four times my weight? The flying deer are more plausible." Max looked helplessly at Kai, clearly displaying his need for assistance. Good thing he didn't hold his breath. He fought a grin when he saw the clock. "Need to get started on lunch or it won't be ready."

Rei nodded, eyeing a piece of paper. He sighed, "Very well. Though you will be helping me." Rei turned to gather ingredients from the fridge, Max could just make out some wrapped packages over his shoulder, they looked vaguely like Rei's famous chocolate snowball cakes. Rei closed the fridge with a click, swiftly gliding back to the counter and depositing the items on the flat surface.

Rei tilted his head to the side, eyes watching, "We're friends right?" Max nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Kai had stopped 'reading' to look up, crimson eyes watching the Chinese youth, "Yeah, course we are." Max said, trying to keep his voice light.

Rei nodded, eyes sliding to the counter in front of him, one hand idly shifting the sugar and coffee bowls around. Max was started to sweat, Kai smirked, returning to his reading. "Friends don't mind helping other friends, right?" Max nodded, smiling in relief, this was Rei. Rei was sweet and caring, Rei would never do anything to hurt anyone, he was a kind person, a warm person, a nice person, a giving person….

Rei handed Max a little slip of paper. Max could vaguely hear Kai's chuckles from his corner, Max's heart sunk to his feet.

Rei was a sneaky son of a snake.

"So then you'll be cooking the main course."

Rei grinned.

End


End file.
